All I Want For Christmas Is Ash!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: Misty has left for Hoenn to meet up with May. Parody of a parody. AU. Sixth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. How will Misty reveal what she wants for Christmas?


Author's Note: This is the sixth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. Leaf has left for Sinnoh. This is the first musical parody edition. One, I don't own Pokémon. Two, Misty's singing voice is of that from "It Takes Two." Look it up on Bulbapedia. Three, this is a parody of "All I Want for Christmas is Cash" from College Humor on YouTube. Four, the italics are Misty singing. Five, I own OCs & I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want For Christmas Is Ash!<strong>

(Misty's P.O.V.)

As the boat docked in Hoenn, May was the first to greet me. As we chatted, May was ecstatic.

"Misty, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked.

"Well, it's not more of a what, May. It's a who. I still can't believe that this is Sootopolis City."

"Okay, Sootopolis mall attendants. You know what time of year it is! I am your DJ, Derek Matthews. Karaoke is going on!" he cranks up music.

It's a tune I'm familiar with, but it's not your average type of karaoke.

I take the mic & go on stage as Derek plays the music.

"_I just want you for my own, way more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is Ash," _I begin.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas because there's only one person I really need. I could care less about what's under the tree. I don't need to fill my stocking, just when I hear him knocking on my door. I won't be waiting anymore. Poké Balls would be nice, but do I have to say it twice?" _the music continues as I feel the beat.

"_I'll take your hand just to hold, letting it shield me from the cold. So to Saint Nick, this is not a trick, because all I want for Christmas is Ash! Hand in hand, together we will stand, if you make my wish come true, because all I want for Christmas is Ash!"_

I finish the song & even do an encore.

As I saunter back to the table, I feel different.

"That was the singing talent of Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City in the Kanto region. This is going on all day, folks!" Derek says.

As we shop, I continue to sing.

"Attention please. Your attention please. The mall's battlefield is now open for use. Double battles are accepted. These are for fun & there are prizes!" a voice booms.

* * *

><p>I look at May &amp; sign us up.<p>

"Now this is a battle you'll only see once in a lifetime. As you know, all battles are televised. I am your talented referee, Brendan Birch."

I almost faint when I see who our opponents are.

"Battling on the red square is a team of 2 talented water artists. Hailing from Sootopolis City, give a warm welcome to Wallace Mikuri & Juan Adan!" the crowd cheers.

I smile at Juan, it's my dream to battle Wallace. Juan & I have battled before, so it looks like I'm in position to face him.

"Battling on the green square is one of the 4 Sensational Sisters, hailing from all the way in Cerulean City, please give your warm welcomes to Misty Waterflower!" the crowd cheers.

"Her partner is the daughter of Norman & Caroline Maple, her brothers are Ruby & Max Maple. Known as the princess of Petalburg, give it up for our latest top coordinator, May Maple!"

**(Mid-story A/N: I know, I know, getting juicy. Bear with me on this. Ruby is the same Ruby from the Adventures manga & that ties in to "They've Gone Too Far". I love battle scenes, so I'll get back to it now.)**

* * *

><p>"Both sides will only use one Pokémon apiece. Send them out now!"<p>

"Make a graceful splash. Come out, Milotic!" I'm not surprised that Wallace is using his Milotic.

"Your beauty is needed. To the field, Staryu!" I last battled Juan's Staryu with Caserin.

"Wartortle, take the stage!" May's Wartortle.

I grab my ball.

"Go, my steady, Golduck!" Yes, Psyduck has evolved.

"Battle, begin!"

"Staryu, Bubble Beam on Wartortle!" May lets Wartortle get hit.

"Milotic, Aqua Tail!" he commands. Golduck is down, but his speed picks up.

"Could this be the end?" Brendan asks.

"May, Wartortle's ability," I turn to my friend.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump on Golduck!" Wartortle does so, but begins to glow.

"Golduck," I draw a blank, but Golduck has a plan. There's a steamy collision as I recognize the move Brick Break.

"Time! With mere seconds to spare, Milotic & Staryu are unable to battle. The winners are May & Misty!" the crowd cheers.

Wallace congratulates his Milotic, while Juan does the same with Staryu.

"Wartortle, I mean, Blastoise, that was amazing!" May jumps to her Kanto starter.

"I didn't know you even knew Brick Break. Well done, Golduck!"

As we shake hands with them, I think more about the karaoke & what May would want for Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Oy, May!" a girl shouts.<p>

"Sapphire, Emerald?" May asks.

Sapphire looks a lot like May, but Emerald is a new face. I met Ruby recently.

"Oh, Misty, I'm sorry. Emerald, Sapphire, meet Misty. Misty, this is Sapphire Birch & Emerald," May introduces.

"Does that mean your Brendan's sister?" I ask.

"Yeah, it does. I'm known as Sapph to them. Rube & I are dating," Sapphire states.

"So you know your way around like the rumor says. Sapphire, Ruby, Wally, Brendan & May usually call me Rald. You're the only female Water specialist. That must be intense!" Emerald exclaims.

"Actually, there are 2. My friend Cissy is the Mikan Island Gym Leader in the Orange Archipelago. She & Danny got married a while back. So Emerald," I begin, as May is hugging Ruby.

"Please, call me Rald. I've got a guess. You wanna battle, don't ya?" he grins. I decide to take Emerald to the side, where Wally joins us.

"Misty, you're a beautiful singer. I wanted Drew to give this to May, but,"

"You know Drew?" I ask.

"My brother. All he talks about are roses." Wally deadpans.

"Speaking of Drew, where is he?" May asks, concern in her voice with Ruby, Sapphire & Brendan not too far by.

Wally sweat-drops & says, "Kanto. Let me see," as he reaches into a bag.

"A Key stone. I've got one for my Gyarados. What's the stone next to it?"

"May, you gotta consider ya options. You got Blastoise, or Blaziken, even," Sapphire begins.

"What about her Venusaur? Misty, that was some skilled battling you did with May. No surprise, though," a guy states. It's Brawly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" an idea forms in my head.

"Brawly, can I talk to you in private?" I ask the Dewford leader. He nods.

When we're out of range, he compliments me on my singing.

"May's a singer herself. It'd be a huge honor to hear her sing, especially because all the gym leaders are here!" Brawly states.

"It always piqued my interest. May's gotten over her fear of Tentacool, but stage fright is different," Norman states.

"I don't get that, she's a natural at contests. Wait, what about Max?"

"Trying to track him down. Misty, I think that if anyone can give May that type of confidence, it's you."

Norman leaves as Brawly treats us.

We're back where we started.

* * *

><p>"Ash Ketchum, eh? Word's gotten out that he's a Grand Duke &amp; is preparing to take on the master," Sapphire states.<p>

"That's Ash for you. I tried calling his house, but Carter picked up. Carter said that Ash went to train in eastern Kanto," I state.

"That's risky, but I'm not surprised. It's Ash we're talking about," a familiar voice says.

"Lance! Have you seen Ash?"

"No, I haven't. I don't go to the eastern part of Kanto often. Besides, Ash isn't even in east Kanto; that's where he was last seen. The current master is hard to beat & knowing Ash, that makes it a lot harder. Drake, why don't we battle?" Lance casually asks.

As it gets later, I put May on the spotlight.

"Misty, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Well, I told you what I wanted for Christmas." The music starts again & she freezes.

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm making May go on. So why did Drew leave for Kanto? Is May going to sing? Find out in the next one! Hope you liked it! I should also note that Wartortle (now Blastoise) activated Torrent. As for Golduck, I gave him the Hidden Ability of Swift Swim.  
><strong>


End file.
